


Road Rage

by AverageEpaulet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Brief Mention of Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Prompt Fic, Rey curses like a sailor, Rey has road rage, Shy Ben Solo, like two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEpaulet/pseuds/AverageEpaulet
Summary: Based on a twitter prompt by @gosh_rayhttps://twitter.com/gosh_ray/status/1308600079750701056Rey offers to give her super shy new college classmate Ben a ride home. She seems like such a sweet, wholesome girl, Ben accepts eagerly. A violent redhead cuts her off suddenly in traffic; Wild Rey appears. Ben is shocked at the violence of his arousal.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first published fic, so please, be gentle :) I've been writing fan fiction for a few years now as a hobby, but I've never dared to publish any of my works. Figured now would be the time to do just that :D

Ben Solo sat in the front seat of a 2007 Mini Cooper, sweat on his palms, red on his cheeks and a stiffy in his pants.

Really, he hadn't expected that this would be how he died.

***

Eight hours earlier

Thursday mornings, as well as Tuesdays, started with two hours of English. Ben had transferred to Takodana University only three weeks ago, just to find out that they had a mandatory English course they didn't offer back in the University of Alderaan, that he should have taken as a freshman. So now he was the only second year student among 50 or so freshmen, taking a class he really didn't feel like was necessary.

There was one redeeming quality to the course and that was the coffee scented angel who sat in front of him.

Rey Johnson always smelled like fresh coffee and pastries, and Ben liked that even on a good day, but today it felt like she was sent there just to torment him, wearing black yoga pants and a huge yellow hoodie. Actually, Ben wasn't too thrilled about that. When he said huge he meant it – he probably would have fit inside it, alongside her. It meant that it was most likely what the French referred to as a Boyfriend shirt.

Ben was fairly sure she wasn't an English major – not that it mattered, the course was mandatory for everyone.

Ben had seen her talking with Poe, so at least they had some common friends. Well – a common friend. Ben knew Poe from childhood, Poe knew Rey through his boyfriend Finn, and Finn knew Rey from childhood as well. It was complicated, and Ben was too tired to question whatever Poe had rambled on about. 

”Good morning”, Rey looked at him over her shoulder when she took her seat, her smile so bright it almost hurt. Ben mumbled a greeting, the inside of his cheek acting as a chewing toy as he avoided her eyes. She was the type of person who could talk to anyone, and Ben just tried to not say anything stupid in return. 

Poe had one drunken night explained in detail how Ben had the social abilities of a deep sea shrimp, which he unfortunately couldn’t deny. 

Rey however – well, she was not a deep sea shrimp, that was for sure. She always smiled at everyone, and seemed to make friends easily. Everyone seemed to like her, and Ben was not at all surprised by that. She was radiant. She glowed positivity and sweet, wholesome energy around her and to no surprise, people liked that.

”Poe said we live in the same building”, she was now turned fully around, propping her elbows on the backrest of her seat. ”How do you get here in the mornings?”

Ben's heart lunged for his throat, at her sudden undivided attention. ”I-- run?”

Rey chuckled under her breath. Her head tilted to the side like a puppy, the three buns she'd tied to the back of her head bobbing slightly. ”Are you asking me?”

Ben panned his face to the desk. ”No..”

She laughed again. ”Well, I have a car, so if you want a ride..?”

Ben could feel his cheeks burn. Why did that have to sound suggestive in his ears? Christ. Where was ”how to have normal social interactions 101” held, because Ben wanted to join.

”Oh- okay. Thanks. You mean today?” getting over his initial embarrassment rather fast, Ben was actually feeling happy about this. Rey was a nice girl – who was he fooling, he'd had dreams about those freckle coated cheeks and what it would be like to trail each soft dot with kisses. That wasn't happening, so getting to ride in her car every now and then was the best he could have imagined happening.

”Sure. My classes end at 4pm.”

”Mine too”, Ben dared a soft smile. He might have imagined it, but it felt like something might have sparked in Rey's eyes in that moment.

”I'll see you in front of the main building, okay?”

”Okay.”

***

”I like your car”, Ben attempted at small talk once he stood by the passenger door of a red Mini Cooper, an older model, by the looks of it.

”Thanks, you into cars?” Rey asked as they slided inside. Well, she slided. All 6'3 and 195 pounds of Ben squeezed to the front seat, his knees just about hitting his chin before he moved the seat as far back as he could. He had to push his neck forward so his head didn't hit the roof.

Rey snickered next to him, making him bite his lips together while the tips of his ears turned red, peeking out from under his black hair.

”I'm so sorry! I'm not laughing at you!” she waved her hand, poking his knee with her finger. ”You're just really cute hunched like that.” she smiled at him, but her words did nothing to ease his blushing, if anything she might have made it worse.  
Ben grumbled an answer, squeezing his arms against his stomach.

”So anyway, cars?” Rey prompted again, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking spot.

”I don't know if I necessarily like them..” Ben looked out the window. It was unbearably hot in there. ”But my dad was a mechanic, so I basically grew up in a garage.”

”So you know your way around the engine?”

”I know the basics, but I prefer driving over the technical parts.. I wouldn’t try and fix a car myself.” Ben fiddled with his long sleeves. The air conditioning was definitely not working – if there even was one.

”I've repaired this one myself.” Rey said, sounding very proud when she steered to the flow of traffic. The address they were headed to was only 10 minutes away by car, 20 by foot. ”I bought it from the junkyard as an 18 year-old, and redid the engine.” she glanced over at Ben, who was still looking out the window. He turned to her at that, the corner of his mouth twitching up to a lopsided smile.

”That's cool. Is that what you're studying? Mechanics?”

”Aerospace engineering.” she grinned. ”Don't really look the part, do I?”

Ben shook his head. ”I don't think so. Being smart doesn't mean you can't be beautiful.” he said it without thinking, and immediately turned crimson, letting out a nervous laugh under his breath.

”You think I'm beautiful?” Rey inquired with a soft tone.

Ben cleared his throat. ”Well I mean- to- to- a certain eye- not just me.. but most I'd say- uh..” he murmured to his feet before finally nodding. ”Yea- yea I think you are.” his fingers curled to fists at his thighs.

”Thank you, Ben. That's really sweet.” Rey glanced between him and the road. ”You know, I've been wondering if you'd like to have coffee sometime?”

Ben's eyes nearly dropped from their sockets. ”Coffee?” his mouth felt dry. She couldn't be asking what he thought she was. She was all too pretty and all too extroverted to actually be asking him on a date. She must have meant as friends.

”Yea”, she confirmed.

Ben sucked in a deep breath. ”Um- sure.. yea, that would be nice.” he couldn't help the uneasy tumbling in his stomach. ”Just to be sure- you- you mean as friends or like a date?”

Rey laughed a little ”A date, Ben, I- MOTHERFUCKER!”

Ben's heart jumped at her sudden shout. His head shot in her direction, but Rey was staring daggers at the fancy looking BMW that just cut in front of them.

”The bastard cut me off! Oh my God, I'm gonna fucking castrate him!” The light turned back green, and the engine of the Cooper roared when Rey stepped on the gas. She sped after the BMW, in the opposite direction where they were supposed to be heading, breaking probably over a dozen traffic laws in the 30 seconds it took for her to get beside the sports car, stopped at another red light.

”Ben, open the window.” she grappled for something to hurl at the car, the only thing she found a protein bar next to the stick.

”No.” Ben shook his head vigorously, but Rey's eyes cut sharp across his face.

”OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!”

There was no fighting that. He cranked the passenger side window open, moving stiffly like a robot while angling himself away from her.

”HEY ASSHOLE!” the protein bar smacked the BMW to the side window. That caught the attention of the redheaded weasel driving it. His window lowered completely down, and he leaned his elbow out.

”Yes, sweetie?” he was grinning up to his ears behind reflecting sunglasses.

”FUCK RIGHT OFF GINGER BITCH, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO CUT ME OFF THERE!” 

The man’s grin faded.   
”Control your girlfriend, man. Or do I have to kill her?” he scoffed and made his engine roar on purpose.

”Rey..” Ben tried softly, but Rey was seeing red. She was out of her seat, half way through the passenger side window, knees perched on Ben's lap. Ben’s face was blank, like his soul had just exited his body, only his eyes were wide as saucers. 

“DON’T ASSUME I CAN DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL BITE YOUR ARM OFF!” at that, the light turned green, and the redhead drove off, while Rey was stuck flipping him off.

”Rey”, Ben pleaded again, and this time she settled back to her seat, grinding her teeth together as she made a sharp left to get back on their correct path.

”Motherfuckingpieceofshitasshole..” she rumbled under her breath as she continued driving like she had no regard for her own or others safety, until they reached their apartment building just two blocks away.

She parked, and banged her forehead to the steering wheel.

”Sorry you had to see that”, she said with a long sigh.

Ben made a choked sound, shifting in his seat. ”It's okay”, his voice was a bit high, and he cleared his throat to compensate.

The fact was that Ben had never come so close to understanding what people meant when they said ”step on me.” He didn't know why, but when Rey had cursed the guy out, all blood from his brain had rushed to his cock, that now throbbed insistently in his pants.

Rey didn't lift her head from the wheel, but turned it so that she was watching Ben squirm in his seat. When he realised she was looking, he crossed an arm across his jeans.

”Ben uh- quick question.” her posture straightened. Ben tried to be normal, which only made him appear decidedly not normal. ”Are you hard?”

He laughed, painfully so, shaking his head before that turned to a nod.

Ben was sure he was going to die. She was going to kill him, and judging by the aching in his jeans, he was going to enjoy the process. 

”Why?” Rey's lips turned to a lopsided grin.

”I don't know”, Ben answered quietly, no louder than a whisper. ”You yelled and-” he made a vague hand gesture at his crotch.

Rey remained quiet for a moment too long, which got Ben to groan to himself.  
”I'm just gonna go- this is awkward, I'm sorry.” he grabbed the door handle, but was cut across by Rey's hand reaching over his.

”Don't you fucking dare!” she hissed, and watched Ben's throat bob in a dry swallow. ”Oh my God..” she was fully smiling now. ”Sorry- I had to try.” she laughed sweetly, leaning back up to hold a hand on Ben's shoulder.

”About that date..” she raised a curious brow at him. ”You still up for that?” she asked, followed by a snort. ”Sorry, no pun intended.”

Ben blinked. He didn’t think the offer would still stand after that disaster. His heart drummed excitedly, and he didn't resist the toothy grin that bloomed on his face, dimples forming on his cheeks as well as smile lines around his eyes.   
”Yea, I think so.” he nodded, suddenly feeling Rey's fingers tracing on his cheeks.

”I don't think I've seen you smile like that before.” she whispered.

”I look weird when I smile..” he shook his head and the ends of his black hair brushed against Rey's hand.

”Maybe, but you're also very handsome.”

He raised a doubting brow.

”To a certain eye”, Rey teased with a wink.

Ben huffed, but allowed his eyes to lower down her face, from her hazel eyes to her lips. She was so close now, he could almost feel her breath on his skin.

”Can I kiss you?” he asked hopefully, and without saying a word Rey closed the distance between them. Softly at first, like she was testing the water, before melting against his lips with a sigh. Her slender form moved closer until she was back on his lap, this time astride, instead of across his thighs.

Ben groaned against her mouth when her weight graced his front, hands coming to hold her hips tightly. Rey was so tiny compared to him, he could nearly span her waist. She grinded down against him with purpose, slender fingers twining through his thick black hair as she deepened their kiss.

”Rey- fuck-” Ben huffed, moving from her lips to mouthing at her jaw.

”That's my line”, she said breathily, and both of them laughed. Ben brought her in closer, and in an attempt to do, he wasn't even sure what. He forgot the roof of the car and banged his head there. His teeth snapped together with a crunch, and he made a sound like someone stepped on a dog's paw. His hand slapped over his mouth.

”Oh shit- Are you okay?” Rey held to his shoulders. Ben looked at his palm, at the blood still dripping there, then up at Rey, whose smile faded in seconds.

”Ish ih bah?” Ben slurred, mouth currently filling up with the taste of iron.

”Yea- uh, we're going to the emergency room- fuck, I have a napkin here somewhere..” Rey climbed back to the driver's seat and started the engine, pulling back to the traffic with the same fire she had chased after the BMW.

***

Two hours later Ben sat in the front seat of a 2007 Mini Cooper, blood on his shirt, five stitches on his lower lip and a date on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go :D Comments and feedback are always a treasure ♥


End file.
